Hypno: Pokemon's Pied Piper? - The Dex! Episode 109!
|image=109.jpg|Epnumber=109|airdate=28 Apr 2015|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Aurorus|next=Kingdra}} Hypno: Pokemon's Pied Piper? - The Dex! Episode 109! is the one hundred ninth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Snagem Head Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Hypnosis Pokémon, Hypno! It aired on April 28th, 2015 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, they look into Hypno's dark secrets!" - YouTube description. Intro Trivia * Hypno can hypnotize anything it locks eyes with within three seconds, and lives off of the dreams of its victims. * The pendulum it holds is a key part of its hypnotist design, despite the fact that they are rarely used by real life hypnotists. * This idea comes from "Chevreul's Pendulum Experiment", where if a subject were to hold a pendulum straight, but imagine it moving back and forth, micro-movements from the brain could cause it to begin to sway. * Pendulums are used today as a visual gimmick, as regular hypnotism is pretty boring. Folkémon * Pokémon FireRed's Pokédex entry mentions the fact that Hypno kidnapped a child that it hypnotized. * Creepypastas suggest that Hypno takes the kids back to its lair to feast on the kid's dreams and the despair of the kid's family. * Drowzee and Hypno draw inspiration from the Baku, a Japanese Spirit that feeds on dreams. * Hypno are based on more recent Baku depictions, that are based off of Tapirs, as opposed to the older, elephant based designs. * Baku's typically don't terrorize children, and are generally a beneficial in eating nightmares of children so that they can rest easier. * The good depiction of Baku is very well known, to the point that there are pillow cases with them on it to ward off nightmares. Battle Strategy Support * Item: Leftovers * Ability: Unspecified * Nature: Calm(+Sp. Defense, -Attack) * EVs: HP and Sp. Defense * Moves: ** Seismic Toss ** Thunder Wave ** Protect ** Wish * Hypno can last a good while with a combination of Thunder Wave, Protect, and Wish. * The goal is to paralyze as many Pokémon as possible, as well as staying alive and helping the team out with some well placed Wishes. ' Belly Drum Attacker ' * Item: Sitrus Berry * Ability: Unspecified * Nature: Adamant (+Attack, -Sp. Attack) * EVs: HP and Attack * Moves: ** Belly Drum ** Zen Headbutt ** Ice Punch ** Drain Punch * The first set is incredibly common, so this one can catch a lot of people for surprise. * As the opponent will likely switch or set up for a wall, which is an excellent opportunity to maximize your attack with Belly Drum. * From there just hit hard with your other moves, and use Drain Punch when you are getting low on HP. Gallery 109.jpg Hypno.JPG Folkemon Hypno.JPG Hypno Category:Hypno Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Folkémon Category:Leftovers Category:Insomnia Category:Forewarn Category:Inner Focus Category:Seismic Toss Category:Thunder Wave Category:Wish Category:Protect Category:Sitrus Berry Category:Belly Drum Category:Zen Headbutt Category:Ice Punch Category:Drain Punch